


We Can’t Be Doomed

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [21]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Instead of finding Rafael, Hope finds Landon. She confides in him her fears of their relationship being doomed. He sets out to prove to her just how wrong that fear is.Set in 2x14
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We Can’t Be Doomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legacy4Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/gifts), [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



> Hope’s on birth control here.

“I bought my bus ticket, going towards you. It felt right. Good.” Hope says

“Yeah?” He asked

“But I wouldn’t have been able to get out of the simulation unless I picked someone else. Because I picked Lizzie, my safe word appeared...” Hope said

“What if no matter what, I have to pick between you and someone else? That I have to make an impossible choice? ” Hope asked

“Then pick me.” He whispered.

“I did! But I wouldn’t have gotten out of the game if I got on the bus.” Hope replied

“What if no matter how much we want each other, we’re doomed?” Hope asked, insecure.

“Don’t think like that. It was just a simulation.” He whispered as he softly captured her lips with his.

“Because I love you, Hope Mikaelson. You’re stuck with me.” He whispered after breaking the kiss.  
He rose her onto the bed and she stretched out. He then left her, grabbing a sock as he did, a whine falling from her lips.

“I don’t want us to be interrupted.” He whispered as he slid the sock on the doorknob and shut the door, locking it.

“I’m going to show you just how much I love you, Hope.” He stated as he settled softly in between her opened thighs.  
He captured her lips again in a kiss, soft but hungry as his hands ran softly up her legs. Breaking away from her lips, he kissed down her neck until he gently pulled down her top and sweater to reveal her bra before bringing her breasts out of her bra and sucking on one of nipples.

“Landon....” Hope moaned, as fire started to rise inside her.

He softly smirked around her left breast and nipple as her hands softly grasped at his curls and he moved to the right one, capturing her nipple there as well and sucking on it.

“Landon....” she moaned as her back and hips arched, bringing them closer together.

A soft moan escaped Landon’s lips as he broke apart from her breasts as his groin met her core.

_No, tonight was about her._

He picked her up as he eagerly pulled off her sweater and top, discarding them to the floor before laying her back down. His kisses continued their downward descent until they reached the waistband of her skirt and abruptly stopped before he slid out of his position between her legs and gently slid off her panties as her hands left his curls. He then softly kissed up her legs and thighs before diving in between her open thighs. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as he did so.

He kissed around both her inner and outer folds, her hands returning to his curls. Her fingers entangled themselves with them as she let out soft moans and whines. Laying a couple soft pecks around her entrance, he moved upwards into the place where her folds met. Capturing her clit with his mouth, his tongue ran gently around it as she moaned. Adding his fingers to the mix, two of them slipped inside her. He thrust his fingers in the rhythm of his tongue, causing her to moan and her breath to hitch.

“God. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god...” he heard her breathily moan out and took that to mean to keep up what he was doing.  
His tongue then swirled around her clit

“Please....pl-please. Don’t stopppp...” she moaned as he felt her core tremble and quiver as she came around his talented mouth.

Her walls were squeezing around his fingers. Soon the squeezing became little more than a few flutters as she rode out her climax. When the flutters stopped, he withdrew his fingers and mouth from her.

He could feel himself become semi erect at the sounds she had made when he had pleasured her.

Slipping off her shoes and tights, her legs were now bare, save for the small portion covered by her skirt.

She fiercely bought his lips down to hers, his clothed groin meeting her bare core as she hungrily and needfully kissed him. One of the times they broke for air, she slipped off his top.

“Now, how could we ever be doomed? When your lips feel so right against mine and your legs feel so good around me?” He whispered as she let a soft, hushed moan.

He bucked his hips against her, causing them both to moan at the friction. He could feel himself moving from being semi erect to being fully erect.

Breaking from his spot in between her legs to unbuckle his belt and slide his bottoms down, his fully erect cock was on display. His hands went to gently stretch her legs far and wide.

He slid his cock up and down her inner folds softly, teasing her.

“Pl-please..” she whispered

“When it feels so good to be like this...” he whispered as he gently slid his cock up and down her inner folds, before settling with the head of his cock at her clit. Her inner folds enclasped around his shaft, causing him to moan.

“Landon!” She yelled

“Yes, baby?” He replied back

“Put your cock inside me. _Now_.” She commanded and his cock slipped from her folds to inside her wanting, willing entrance.

Pushing himself fully inside her, they both moaned at their bodies’ union.

Her hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra and then eagerly discarded it as he bought one of her legs around his shoulder as he turned her softly on her side. Her skirt became almost fully flipped up at this action.

“Landon! Landon!” She moaned out.

“Hope....god, Hope.” he moaned back.

“So how can we be doomed when my cock fits so good inside you, huh?” He breathily whispered as he thrust inside her, her walls softly and gently squeezing around his cock.

“Landon...god, your cock...” she breathily moaned back.

She felt him slide out of her, causing her to whine. He pulled at her skirt, tossing it to the floor as he gently bought her back onto his lap.

Soon her legs had stretched out around his hips as his cock entered her again, his hands holding gently on her back as hers were on the nape of his neck and one in his curls as she moved her hips against his. His head was almost fully buried inside her chest as she moved softly against him, moving his cock inside her.

Breaking apart from her chest to kiss her passionately and hungry as his hips joined the fray.

Soon, they were rocking against each other as their lips were met in hungry, passionate, and needy kisses. They broke apart and she whined before burying her head into Landon’s shoulder as the pleasure threatened to overcome her again.

“Oh god. Landon, I’m think I’m going to cum...” she breathily whispered into his ear.

He nodded as his hips moved more fast and erratic as pleasure threatened to overcome him too. Suddenly, he was jerking his cock upward inside her.

“Hope. I’m cuminggggg...” he moaned as first, his precum filled her and then he filled her with a load of his hot and sticky cum.

She soon followed, walls falling around his cock again and again as she came with a loud groan of his name.

They stayed with their bodies entangled as they both rode their respective highs.

“I love you. I love you.” She whispered as the last of her climax hit her.

“Good. Because I love you too.” Landon whispered into her ear softly as he laid them down on his bed and bought the covers around them.

Their positions slightly shifted, as his cock slid out of her cunt and she settled into his chest, hands escaping his curls as his arms bought themselves around her.

Both of them let out pleasure filled sighs as they laid together in their tender shared embrace.

”We can’t be doomed.” He whispered.


End file.
